Sin
by Kenny3
Summary: When Ed went to the gate, it did something else to him besides taking his limbs. What will they do when they find out that Ed really wasn't Ed in the first place, but something else?
1. Chapter 1

Kenny: Hey guys. Well, Something More was actually a field test for this story, because I wanted to see how a story like that would do. I will finish that story, but I'll be focusing more on this one. Roy and Ed are my two favorite characters so Roy will be important to the story and well, since I like to torture Ed he will be the one…well you can guess. This is another story experimenting on that homunculus thing, but there's something else going on. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

The warm beam of sunlight shining through the window was utterly different from the general mood of the room. It was tiring Roy decided. So utterly exhausting to be sitting there. It made him sick. His hand treaded through lose golden strands and he looked down at the boy in his lap. Yes, it was sickening.

Everytime peaceful times came it was ruined with something that made Roy consider killing himself. He hated the feeling that gripped his already bruised heart. He sighed. The boy in his lap was very still. He barely seemed to breath. But Roy really didn't expect him to. Not with the way things were now.

He grunted and looked around at the mess filled room, soldiers groaning in pain and general sickness that made him want to hurl. But no one, really had it as worse as the tiny teen in his lap. Edward, who always had something bad coming towards him but this time, Roy didn't know if the boy would be able to handle the pressure of what he had done while he was…is like this.

"Sir? How is he?" Riza kneeled on the floor in front of him. Roy lazily picked his head up and looked up at her taking in the blood soaked bandages around her figure. And yet, here she was going around making sure everyone was okay.

He smiled, but it was so weak and utterly not him that she had to look away. "I don't know Riza." He said softly, using her real name. "He can't be hurt physically, not with how he is now, but mentally…..I don't want to imagine."

"When the Furher finds out what Ed is-"

"We'll come to that when the time comes." He interrupted. He settled against the dirty wall and slowly closed his eyes. He was tired, so very tired but he couldn't sleep. Not with all the horrible memories. No, all he could do was reminisce, and that is what he did

Flashback

Ed knew that someone was following them. Knew because of that annoying as hell prickling feeling on the back of his neck. It was pissing him off, but during the years with Roy Mustang, he learned to hide that fact, only barely. He was famous for his temper, and he really had no idea why he got so mad sometimes. People and things just tended to piss him off, and Ed thought that it was his duty to make sure that they knew it.

"Are you okay brother? You're unnaturally quiet." And leave it to Al to think that something was wrong because he was being quiet, and it annoyed the hell out of Ed because it was true.

"Nothing's wrong." He turned away from him and instead looked at the buildings and people around them. He briefly wondered what the name of the town was, because this was one place he had never visited before. They were here with the colonel and everybody else, and Roy had decided that Ed didn't need to know the name of the place. And that was why Ed had thrown a temper tantrum and had cursed Roy to all levels of hell as he stormed out of the door with his brother following after him.

Why he had gotten so upset, he knew not. Roy was very predictable with things like this, and though he was very familiar with it, because Roy felt the need to introduce this to him every damn time he actually really needed to know something, he always got so mad that he forgot about holding his temper in and exploded.

Bastard. That was one word that Ed would always associate with Roy Mustang. The man was a bastard, plain and simple, but he was an honorable one, even if it didn't seem like it and even if it seemed that Ed would rather kill the colonel than be in the same room with him, the teen had actually gotten quite fond of him. He was like an annoying older brother who did nothing but torment him, but cared for his well being.

Hughes was more a father type than Roy, and Gracia a mothering type, while Riza was the older sister that didn't take any crap. Havoc and the others were like uncles and cousins. It was one big family, and Ed was happy, very thankful, that he had found them, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He and Al had found a stable, if somewhat insane, environment that was a lot like a family system, and so, the boys found themselves having a family even if they were not related by blood.

They weren't alone, and if they needed help, they would get it. But damn all these thoughts to hell if he would ever admit it.

Apparently he had been ignoring his brother in favor of his thoughts because a large, gloved hand suddenly pelted him across the head knocking him easily off of his feet.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Al picked his brother up and placed him on his feet, holding him steady as Ed swooned.

"Damn Al, I feel like explosives went off in my head!" The teen finally managed to catch his balance. "What were you saying?"

"Ah well, I was asking you if you were alright. You seemed preoccupied with something." Al dusted his brother off and gave him a tiny push to get him moving; because of the amount of people staring at them would no doubt catch Ed's attention and cause him to loose his temper. And at the moment, Al really did not feel like helping people get to a hospital.

"I was thinking. Nothing harmful about that." He shot a glare at his brother to warn him off of making a sarcastic comment.

Al sighed and said nothing. The two brothers continued on their way down the street. One, thinking about what could be bothering his brother, and the other, thinking about what was following them.

"Where the hell are they?" Roy glared ominously around the room and everyone flinched at the small spark of fire coming from his gloved hands.

"They are probably exploring the town, sir." Riza said as she carefully stacked a stack of papers that was no doubt for the colonel that didn't seem like he was going to do it anytime soon.

"What are you so twitchy about anyway? They can take care of themselves." Hughes commented as he flashed through pictures of his daughter, for once not showing them to people.

"Twitchy? Twitchy?" Roy's voice rose slightly. "I am not twitchy! And trouble follows those boys everywhere! There's no telling what's going on with them right at this very moment!" The colonel's eyebrow started to twitch and everyone slowly started to back away from him. Roy hardly ever let his temper flare, even when you could tell he was pissed; only his voice could tell you that fact, even when he never raised it.

But the times when he did let go of his temper, there was telltale signs that warned you to stay away, and now was one of those times. The door opened, and to everyone's relief, it was Edward and Alphonse.

The blonde took one look at the colonel's face and rolled his eyes. "Get over it bastard, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves."

Everyone now really backed away because they knew the fireworks were about to begin.

"In case you haven't noticed the few times you've gotten your ass kicked Fullmetal, there are enemies that even you can't handle." The pissed off tone in Roy's voice only got worse. And the shock level in the room only rose when Ed laughed and patted the colonel's chest.

"Ahhh nice to know you worry about me so!" The teen batted his eyelashes and giggled girlishly causing sweatdrops to appear on every head in the room.

Roy closed his eyes, sighed, and sunk into his desk, the temper he was showing disappearing so fast that it felt like whiplash.

"You're to troublesome to deal with, Fullmetal." He grouched. He then picked up the stack of paperwork and started to work on them without any protest. Smile smug, Ed plopped himself on one of the couches in the room and promptly dozed off.

Hughes looked at everyone standing behind him for protection except for Riza, and slowly closed his gaping mouth. He should have known that only Ed could get one up on the colonel and calm him down at the same time. It was a strange relationship those two had, seeming to want to kill each other in painful, bloody ways, torturing the other in ways that seemed weird in the whole superior officer and subordinate thing, but Ed never followed rules anyway and Roy liked to bend the rules sometimes, and worrying for each other, insulting the other and saying how they would kill the other if they got hurt, but then being extremely glad when they weren't hurt, only to get into an argument a second later. Yup, this little circle that Roy had was utterly insane, but he would have it no other way.

Unknown to them, a dark shadow with red, yellow eyes was watching the group, only his eyes was focused on the small alchemist dozing on the couch. Yes, that was the one.

"We'll see how long you last with those foolish feelings of yours for mortals, Sin."

And as he said that in only the barest of whispers, golden orbs opened and looked straight at him, but the look in those eyes weren't of Ed's.

Kenny: I hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter was for only a bit of comic relief before it got serious. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frankly, Ed had never been so bored in his life. No one was in the office besides he and Roy, and the only sound was that of the colonel's pen writing on paper. The teen was spread out on one of the couches, comfortable because it reminded him of the colonel's office back in Central, his arms folded behind his head and his feet propped up on the arm rest.

He had been counting the tiles on the ceiling for the past hour and thought that he had counted every single one when he realized that he had been counting them over again. This just wasn't right. He, Edward Elric, shouldn't have to be bored like this it was an unwritten rule that he was to be able to do something at all times. But that rule was destroyed because that bastard named Roy Mustang had ordered him to stay in the room while everyone else got to get off scot free.

Stupid bastard. Oh, Ed was gong to make sure that Roy paid. Nobody made The Fullmetal Alchemist bored. He cackled.

"I suggest you stop that sound you're making Fullmetal. You're disturbing my concentration." Came the lazy drawl from the Flame Alchemist.

"It's not like you want to do that crappy paperwork anyway you lazy bastard." Ed sneered back. He sat up on the couch and glared.

Roy simply chuckled in that way that made Ed want to punch the hell out of him and waved him off. "Ah, you wound me Fullmetal. How could I ever leave this nice, stack of paperwork here to rot on my desk? It's simply barbaric."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. If you had the chance, you'd abandon it so fast that we'd get whiplash."

The teasing smirk on Roy's face only got wider as he leaned forward on his desk. "Oh yes, I can imagine you sitting there eating my dust."

"Colonel, you really are a bastard."

"Nice for you to notice, Fullmetal. I didn't say otherwise."

Eventually, Roy got tired of Ed's fidgeting, so he gave him a mission to look into this abandoned science lab. Ed was so happy to escape his boredom, that he had even told the colonel that he would buy him his favorite kind of coffee as a thank you. He was really starting to regret that.

Ah..so that's why they were here. It was a strange feeling that filled him as he stood staring blankly at the large; no doubt the largest, chimera he had ever encountered.

It stared right back at him, but neither of them moved. Shouldn't he be attacking it? Hell, shouldn't it have been trying to rip him to shreds? So why the hell were they staring at each other like that?

Ed could have sworn that the thing was thinking the same exact thing. So what was the problem here? They established that they were enemies, which should be ripping each other apart and the total weirdness of the situation that they weren't, so what was keeping them?

He could have slapped himself. With his automail arm to. It made no sense to him, and frankly, Ed hated things that didn't make any sense to him. He was a child prodigy, so why the hell couldn't he figure out why he was standing here with a chimera easily the size of a horse, like he was trying to figure out the best way to ask it out for tea?

It was ridiculous. The blonde barely even blinked as the chimera tilted its giant head at him, and promptly blinked back at him. He scowled.

If there was one thing he hated more than humonculus, it was chimeras. They were wrong, freaks of nature, and unnatural. It was only human after all to hate something you couldn't understand.

But Ed really wasn't that simple minded. Yeah, he hated them…but he also understood them. It wasn't like they asked to be the way they were. Okay, but he should be killing this thing. He really should. But what was this feeling inside of him?

It felt so strange…not something he had ever felt before. His mouth opened and his tongue came out to wet his dry lips. Something was wrong with him. He stumbled back against a desk and grasped his head.

Pain blossomed in his head and exploded causing him to slump onto the ground. The last thing he saw was the large form of the chimera coming towards him.

When Al and Roy found Ed after hours of searching, the blonde was sitting in the largest puddle of blood that Al had ever seen. He was covered in it, but what was creeping the hell out of them was the fact that Ed was licking the blood off of his hands. His eyes were blank with a hint of red in them. Off to the side, were the pieces of a chimera that didn't even look like much but a pile of stripped up flesh.

Roy had seen a great many things in his life, but this took the cake. Not only was his Fullmetal practically swimming in the puddle of blood, but he seemed to be drinking it to. This child, that he had known since he was little, not that he wasn't now, had always been twitchy around blood. This scene was so wrong in so many ways, and he simply couldn't stand it.

Ignoring the shocked voices of his subordinates that had just arrived, the colonel stepped into the bloody mess, swept the tiny blonde into his arms, and marched out of the lab.

Everyone slowly turned to look at each other. This was not good.

When Ed woke up, the first thing he saw was Roy Mustang peering down at him. Now Ed had never liked people staring at him, nor did he like it when people hovered over him. Maybe it was because he felt that they were silently mocking his height. Not only that, but this person, hovering over him was Roy Mustang and staring. This broke two taboos that no one should do when it concerned the Fullmetal Alchemist.

So later, after all the chaos, found the two alchemists at Roy's kitchen table, the house that he had rented to stay in at the time being, with Ed stuffing his face with eggs and Roy, with a black eye, was sipping calmly at his coffee as if having a black eye was an everyday occurrence.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Roy finally said as he rubbed his bruised eye with a wince.

"You shouldn't have been leaning over me like that. I hate that." A weird expression crossed Ed's face.

The colonel's eyes narrowed. "What? Are you going to insult my cooking now?" Ed shook his head.

"No…it's just that I have this weird taste in my mouth…" Ed swished his tongue around. "Kinda like blood." He finished.

Roy froze, and apparently Ed saw it because his eyes narrowed into thin golden slits. "Roy." He hissed. "What's going on?"

Roy quickly schooled his expression and sipped his coffee. "I have no idea what you're talking about." This was Roy's favorite thing to say when he tried to play like he didn't know anything. It always worked. Unfortunately for him, Edward Elric had heard this many times before, and even if he hadn't, he still wouldn't have believed him.

"Roy Louis Mustang." How Ed learned his disliked middle name, he would never know. "If you don't tell me what I ant to know I'm going to castrate you. We'll see how you get dates like that."

Roy gulped at the maliciousness of that grin. He really wished he hadn't taken the boy in with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy Mustang was not hiding behind the large bulking form of metal, also known as Alphonse Elric. He also hadn't run from his home in a near panic, with a chibi-sized alchemist running after him screaming about removing a certain part of his body that the colonel had decided, at a very young time in his life, was very important to him. So no, he wasn't hiding behind Alphonse. He just happened to be standing there.

Ed mumbled and grumbled under his breath about things that Roy was sure that he didn't want to hear as he backed off, not willing to upset his brother in the quest of hurting the bastard, which Ed thought he really deserved.

"Where were you two?" Hughes finally asked the question that had been dangling inside everyone's minds, but thought it better if Hughes or Riza asked it, because the last time someone blurted it out without thinking of a proper way of asking it, they were met by the much to happy to fry people, flames of Roy's ever so famous 'Snappy' gloves. It actually disturbed people more that Roy named them than actually getting burned.

"At the house I rented. Why?"

"What do you mean why? We were worried Roy! Man, sometimes I really wonder how you managed to survive all your life!"

"This coming from a man who can't seem to take his head out of pictures of his daughter that no one really wants to see in the first place!" Roy shot back.

There was a long moment of silence as Hughes got this psychotic look on his face that even scared Edward.

"Are…you dissing my pictures of my absolutely adorable daughter, Roy?"

Apparently, Roy didn't notice because he opened his mouth to say what he really thought of those pictures when Ed saved his life by slapping a small, but very effective hand over his mouth.

"Anyway," He cut in loudly, "Can someone please tell me what happened last night? All I remember is blacking out."

"I really don't think you want to know, boss." Havoc commented as he lit a cigarette, ignoring the glare Riza shot him.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked suspiciously. Roy shot Havoc a 'great going moron' look, at which the blonde-haired man responded with a shrug.

"Nothing of importance Fullmetal. Now, unto more important matters-"

"Well if your not going to tell me then could I at least go out? I'm bored as hell."

"No." Roy said sternly. The last time Ed went out he ended up sitting in a large pool of blood, and licking it off his hand. Roy did not want a repeat performance.

"But-"

"No." Roy continued to ignore him, and put his full attention on the other people in the room.

Ed huffed angrily. Who did the colonel think he was? The bastard. He wanted to go see the city so badly..a devious plan suddenly appeared in his mind, and quickly making sure that no one was paying attention, he disappeared.

It was two hours later when everyone realized the teen was missing.

"Where did Fullmetal, go?"

Ed swallowed the rest of the corndog he had bought as he walked down the busy sidewalk. People were laughing and making conversation. They all seemed to be happy, and that was something that Ed enjoyed, even if it didn't seem he did.

So deep into his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a dark, alley way.

The thud of something falling unto the ground was what snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down and froze. A small woman, not much older than he, was sprawled onto the ground and as pale as a sheet. There was no doubt in his mind that she was dead.

Fear and something else he couldn't explain gripped his heart as he slowly looked up, the stick his corndog used to occupy falling from limp, gloved hands.

He couldn't see much, but the outline of a tall figure that looked human, and yet not, bought such fear that his heart started to race.

His foot slid back but he didn't have a chance to run as he was slammed harshly against the cold wall, his hands pinned painfully above his head. A hot, hard body pressed tightly against his own, and his chin was jerked to look up.

Long black hair spilled over him, as the person seemed to bend over him, their head coming closer and closer to his face.

His breath caught in his throat, his body frozen and his heart racing so fast that it caused him to feel dizzy and nauseous, but he had no choice but to look as the grip on his chin was like steel.

The person's face finally came into view, but their eyes were closed. Something inside of Ed screamed at him to close his eyes, but it was too late. Those eyes opened, and Ed screamed.

"Where the hell is he?" Roy growled as he pushed people out of his way, not at all caring about the curses sent his way. He was fast running out of patience, and if someone wanted to start something, he would gladly fry their asses to relieve the worry, stress, and anger that were rolling like a tidal wave inside of him.

"I should have been paying more attention to him." Al said his voice breaking slightly, though how it did that in that armor, Roy designed that he would never know.

"It's not your fault Alphonse. Your brother is stubborn. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have known he would take off like that."

Al was about to say something, when they heard the scream. Al gasped, and Roy's heart jumped, when they recognized the scream. It wasn't long before they were tearing down the sidewalk in the direction the scream came from.

When they got their, it was quiet. To quiet. Roy searched as best as he could in the dark place, sparks coming from his gloves to help.

He finally spotted something small, but covered in black and he knew. "Alphonse, over here!" He quickly dropped besides the small, jerking form. He carefully turned the boy over and gasped, almost dropping him when he saw the white eyes, rolling into the back of his head. He was having a seizure!

He cradled him against his chest as he took off, knowing that Al would follow.

"How is he?" Roy asked the doctor a few hours later after they found Ed in the alley way. The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Elric has fallen into a coma."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gulit….

It was something that stuck to Roy Mustang wherever he went no matter what. It was sadly apart of him, and he really couldn't see himself without it.

He felt guilty for a lot of things. And that was why he strived to become Furher, because then he would have the chance, and be in the position to do something. To change the way things were done.

That was his goal, he would keep to it. But right now, he couldn't think of his goal. At the moment, he was a guilty man.

After the coma Ed had lapsed into, Roy felt that they couldn't be in that place anymore. So they packed everything up and went back to central, with another troop taking over their assignment.

And here he was, sitting besides Ed's hospital bed, watching the small up and down motions of the teen's chest, and feeling even more guilty than he was used to feeling.

"Why do you cause me so much trouble?" He asked softly. His gloveless fingers played absently with a free lock of blonde hair as he studied the pale, blank features.

"I told you that you couldn't leave, but you did it anyway." Strands of black hair fell over his eyes as he bent slightly.

"But I really should have known better. You never really listen to anything I say, and that's what makes me so angry at you most of the time. I'm not harsh because I don't care, I'm harsh because I do care. And what can I do but worry, and make sure I know everything you do?"

He twirled the blonde locks around his finger.

"It's hard you know, keeping track of you. You're so wild that you do whatever you think is right. And you are right, it's just that the military does things that aren't right, but we have to do it."

A shuddered breath left his lips.

"When you joined my jurisdiction, Fullmetal, you handed your life over to me and I won't allow anything to happen to you. But I'm not doing such a good job of it. I just wish you would listen to me…"

He trailed off and let go of the silky strands of hair he had wrapped around his finger just as the door opened.

Riza gazed at him with calm russet eyes that relaxed him because it was normal. "You need to eat sir." Roy stared at her for a good while. He was reluctant to leave Ed alone in the room, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to help the teen when he awoke if he made himself sick in the process.

"Fine." He exited the room with her walking besides him. "Where is Alphonse?"

"He's going to be coming in a few minutes. He was really upset."

As they continued down the hall, Roy turned and looked over his shoulder, a pensive look on his face.

It was only 15 minutes later when Alphonse realized that his brother was no longer in his bed.


End file.
